You Lose, Barry
by BusyBunny
Summary: After finding out Savitar's identity, Barry contemplates how to break it to the team..or more importantly how he plans to end it all. One-Shot. Warning: Mentions of death/suicide.


Barry silently sat at the S.T.A.R labs cortex, alone. The only thing on his mind was his encounter with Savitar the other day..he had been desperately trying to figure out who that monster behind the suit was and now that he finally figured it out..he really wished he hadn't. How was he going to explain this to his team?

He is the one that is going to kill Iris,

He is the one who manipulated Julian into becoming ,

He is the one who will shatter Wally's spine…

How did he become this monster? Barry couldn't believe it. Hell, he didn't _want_ to believe it. He didn't want to believe that he would ever become that _monster_. Barry was dreading telling his team this newfound information..what were they going to think? He had to tell them though, he couldn't keep any secrets from them, not anymore.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Team Flash stood in the cortex, Barry standing in front of them claiming he has figured out crucial information about Savitar.

"Well what is it Barry? What did you find out?" Iris asked addressing the elephant in the room.

Barry didn't say anything for awhile, eyes downcast and heart aching. "I-I know who he is…" Barry said quietly avoiding any eye contact.

Joe was the first to react gaping and clapping a hand on Barry's shoulder with a huge smile on his face. "Bear, that's great! This is the key to stopping Savitar." Joe stopped in his tracks realizing the look on his foster son's face. "What is it Bear?" Joe asked concern flooding his face.

"It's me" Barry said quietly eyes not moving from the floor. "Savitar...he's me...future me" Barry repeated feeling his eyes start to well up with tears.

No one said anything, they all stood there shocked, unable to accept what they had just heard.

"Why..would future you ever do this? Any of this?" Wally spoke breaking the silence.

"I keep asking myself the same thing Wally" Barry said finally looking up

"So you're telling me that you..future you is going to _kill_ my sister in the near future?" Wally almost shouted his anger boiling up.

"Wally...this isn't our Barry we're talking about I'm sure we'll figure something out we always do" Iris retorted voice filled with hope.

Silence filled the room once again..before Cisco finally spoke up.

"This all finally makes sense..in the most messed up way possible" Cisco admitted "That's why Savitar knows every move we make..he lived it" Cisco said realization finally taking over.

"If Savitar knows every step we take how are we going to stop him?" Julian asked stating the obvious.

"I can think of one thing" Barry muttered under his breath.

Joe took a look at Barry instantly realizing what Barry meant. "Oh no, no no no. No way in hell I'm letting you do that Bear" Joe scolded.

"Joe..it's the only way" Barry pleaded shaking his head. "If I'm the reason all of this happening..I'm the reason for all that's going to happen why not just..end it?" Barry all but whispered the last sentence.

"Barry.." Iris begged realizing what the two were talking about.

"We'll find a way man, like we always do" Cisco joined unable to lose his other best friend. He already lost Caitlin, no way he was going to lose Barry too.

"How? Like you he said he already _knows_ everything we're going to do he _lived_ it..he's _me!"_ Barry snapped finally breaking down. "He's me…." Barry whispered to himself still unable to process that he was ever going to become that monster. "Come on Joe..it's me or Iris, I have to do this" Barry said quietly.

"Barry...I'm not losing either of my kids..I love you both and none of you are dying..not on my watch" Joe stated firmly. Barry was just as much his kid as Iris, he couldn't bear to lose either of them.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way..and there's nothing you can do to stop me" and with that Barry sped out of the room, leaving just a gust of wind behind as his name was yelled by everyone in the room.

 _It was over._


End file.
